Fantasy Life: Rise of the Hawk
by Giron
Summary: When 15-year-old Azura lands in front of Pam's doorstep one night, she decides to take her in. Thrust into a world different from her own, Azura will meet many new people, and discover many secrets in Reveria, while searching for a way home. However, her journey takes a turn when a talking butterfly seeking wishes shows up...
1. Welcome to Reveria!

**_Disclaimer: The only part of Fantasy Life I own is a physical copy you buy at a store or on the eShop._**

 ** _But in all seriousness, I do not own Level-5 or Fantasy Life, just my OC._**

 ** _Some of the writing in this story (not just this chapter) is slightly inspired by "Saffron's Fantasy Life" (both Original and Rewritten) by Miko 2495._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

 _This is a magical and peaceful land called Reveria. I used to look down upon it from the sky, but now I gaze up at the clouds._

 _There's a hazy moon floating up there. It is called Lunares. Lunares bathes Reveria's landscape with its beautiful silvery light._

 _Dawn approaches. Is my hero nearby?_

 _I sense a presence. Someone deep in a conflicted dream._

 _Will they mine? Will they smith? Will they fell? Will they cook? Or sew? Or saw?_

 _Or will they fish? Hunt? Swing a sword? Conjure? Brew? Or fight for valour?_

 _Some say that there are other worlds – worlds completely different to ours. Worlds where people live their own Life in completely different ways. Some also say that people can traverse between these worlds into different ones._

 _Is my hero from one of these worlds? If so, then how did they get here? And why?_

 _It is almost daybreak in Reveria… It is time for our story to begin._

* * *

 _ **Castele, 6 months ago**_

The citizens of Castele were wrapped in their warm blankets on a dark and heavily stormy night. In a small building near the south gates, a woman – Pam was her name - closed her books and sighed. "Business is quiet, as usual…" Before she could move, she heard her doorbell ring, along with a knock, before suddenly a thud.

Widening her eyes, Pam rushed to the door, and opened it. At her doorstep was a young brown-haired girl, wearing clothes unfamiliar in style to the woman. But the girl was in a heap at the step. She was unconscious, and soaking wet.

Taking her in, Pam sat her in a chair and covered her with a towel, before immediately brewing a pot of tea, hoping that it would help. The girl didn't seem to have any wounds, but it was obvious she was exhausted. As she was brewing, she heard a groan from the girl.

"Oh, coming to, now?" she asked as the tea finished brewing. The girl just continued groaning in response.

"W-who…? W-where?"

The girl's voice was so soft that Pam could barely hear her. Placing the teapot on the table, she poured the two mugs and placed one near the girl. The girl scrunched her nose, before letting out a sneeze.

"Bless you. You poor thing…" Pam said, her eyes looking over the young girl – who she guessed was about 15 at most.

Slowly, the girl opened her eyes. "Where am I… who are you…?"

"Easy, now," Pam replied. "I'm Pam. You're in the city of Castele. Though judging by your attire, you're definitely not Reverian."

"Re…verian?" the girl asked, slowly become more alert. "Castele? Never heard of it."

Pam was a little shocked, to say the least. "Now, who are you, young lady?" By now, the girl was wide awake.

"Azura. Azura Cecilia."

* * *

6 months had passed since Azura – Cecilia was her middle name as she had stressed to Pam – _"My surname isn't something you can pronounce,"_ Azura had said in terms of that – had arrived on Pam's doorstep, and she had since integrated into Castelian society, somewhat. Despite being "friends" with Fern, the girl usually stuck to herself. She mentioned to Pam about her family a few times.

" _Where's your family?"_

" _Not here. Another world entirely. Mom, Dad, Egil… all three of them are probably worried about me." She clutched her arms. "But I don't know how to get back."_

Despite the rather unbelievable story, Pam had felt sorry for the young 15-year-old and let her stay in the attic room of her house – free of charge, of course. Her many sisters were delighted to meet her, but Azura had kept to herself, aside from requesting that she alone should tell her life story should she deem it appropriate. "Seems like she's the distrusting sort," Beth, her sister that ran the stables, remarked.

"She has no idea how she got here, it's only natural," Pam had replied.

Once Azura got acquainted with Castele, she began researching the different Lives that Reverians could take. She was quite the bookworm, almost always neck deep in a book while living in the attic – otherwise she'd be out practicing archery in the Castele Forest.

Then, on the morning before receiving her licence…

* * *

 _ **Castele, Present Day**_

"OW!" Azura cried, clutching her head. She had just rolled off the bed in her sleep, landing on the hard wooden floor.

"Azura?" Pam rushed into the attic room. "Are you alright?"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…" Azura shook her aching head and looked up to see Pam's worried face. "I should be fine…"

"Tumble out of bed, did you?"

"Something like that…" Azura didn't really want to mention that she had another nightmare. She had already worried Pam enough.

"Anyway, you've got a letter! I bet it's from the King!"

"And _what_ gave you that idea…?" Azura muttered, just before Pam rushed back outside. Sighing to herself, she got changed into some Castelian clothes – a blouse and skirt – and went outside, rubbing her eyes. She had decided to take the Hunter Life first up, but she was tempted to eventually take on every Life Reveria had to offer. Not that swinging swords was on her list of things - she sucked at it.

Taking the letter out of the mailbox, she was unsurprised to see the King's seal on the royal envelope.

 _Dear Azura_

 _Once you have received your licence, I would request your presence at the Royal Court._

 _King Erik of Castele_

 _ **Prelude: Welcome to Reveria!**_

"See, it is from the King!" Pam squealed.

Azura groaned. "It's probably an automated letter for people who choose a Life."

"Oh no, this _is_ the King's own handwriting. He does all these letters personally! I remember my letter from the King… ah, memories…"

"Okay, I get it! I should go get my licence, now."

"You know the way to the Guild Office, right?" Azura just gave her a pointed look. "Ah, right. Oh, before you go, here's something I made, in case you get nervous." With that, Pam handed her a wrapped piece of candy.

"Thanks, Pam," Azura replied with a smile, before heading off towards the Guild Office, popping the candy in her mouth along the way. She was surprised at Pam's cooking skills when she first arrived, and sometimes helped in the kitchen. _Once I get my Hunter Licence, maybe I should look into getting the Cook one next,_ she thought to herself, entering the Guild Office.

* * *

"Ah… hello," the gruff voice of the Guild Master echoed. "Azura, right? Here's your Novice Hunter Licence." He slid a piece of paper across the desk, which Azura put away in her pouch. "Now, I know you've done a lot of research into how Lives work, so you don't want to keep His Majesty waiting."

Azura silently nodded, uninterested in keeping a conversation with the man she knew she would see multiple times.

"Just to remind you, the castle is north of the square."

" _EEEK!"_

"Wha-?" Azura asked, suddenly snapping to attention. Rushing back outside, she saw some commotion in the square.

"I didn't mean to offend!" a tiny voice, one sounding like a young girl said. "Please, just let me flutter by!" As Azura got closer, she saw a butterfly, as well as…

"Butch and Pierre…" Azura muttered, all too familiar with the two of them, having run into them _multiple_ times during the time she had been in Castele.

"Settle down, ya damn butterfly!" Pierre remarked. "We ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Please, let me go!" the young voice cried, which came from the butterfly.

 _A talking butterfly?_ Azura thought. _Well, stranger things have happened._

"Not a chance!" Butch remarked. "We're gonna sell ya and make some Dosh!" Pierre suddenly whacked Butch on the head.

" _I'll_ do the talking, Butch!"

"Sell me? Nooooo!"

At that point, Azura felt she had enough. "Hey! Pierre! Butch!" she yelled, stomping to the group with her arms crossed.

Pierre noticed her and shook his head. "Oh, it's the-"

"It's the Hawk!" Butch cried, cutting off Pierre.

Azura's eye twitched. _That name again?_ Ignoring Butch's apparent shock, she stood in front of the butterfly. "Seriously, picking on a butterfly? You only make Dosh from selling mushrooms, and neither of you have a Life. Are you _really_ that desperate?"

"I-I appreciate your help," the butterfly said. "But I'm fine. I can deal with these-"

"Shush," Azura interrupted. "Don't make this situation any worse for yourself."

Pierre just huffed. "We're desperadoes, it comes with the territory. Now, if you know what's good for ya, you'll be givin' us your Dosh! Butch, search her pockets!"

Azura sighed. This was going nowhere. Butch, apologetically, came forward to search her. It was unfortunate how he basically followed Pierre everywhere they went. It reminded Azura of someone she knew… but she forgot their name.

Pulling out her pockets to show they were empty, as well as her pouch which only had her licence – with her name on it – the only thing in Butch's hand was the empty candy wrapper.

"Not a single Dosh to ya name, eh lass?" Pierre remarked, disappointed. "You'd better get yourself a Life-"

"Already have, in case you haven't noticed. Maybe you should get one. Now, if you've stopped picking on the butterfly, why don't you shove off?"

Once the two of them went off - with Pierre grumbling - the butterfly thanked Azura, then flew off towards the castle. Since that was where she had to go, she headed inside herself.

* * *

" _ **What?!**_ What do you mean, I can't enter? I have the letter of invitation!"

To say the least, Azura was rather… upset since the guards wouldn't let her in to the Royal Court.

"Sorry, miss, but no exceptions. You could get yourself a tie or a bow…"

"Oh, screw yourself," Azura muttered. _Looks like they're really taking it seriously…_ With no other options, she turned away.

" _Oh, you MEANIE!"_

 _Wait, is that?_ Azura thought. She looked over the railing to see… _That talking butterfly again! Why is she here?_ From what she could see, the butterfly was doing a mini rant to the Minister. Heading down, she heard the butterfly plead to be let in.

"Oh, hello again!" the butterfly exclaimed once she saw Azura.

"I must say, I've never seen a butterfly that talked or sparkled before…" the Minister remarked to himself.

"He's being a big meanie!" the butterfly said. "He won't let me see the King!"

"Nobody's being mean. Protocol dictates that insects aren't allowed in the Royal Court. Furthermore, King Erik is a very busy man, and doesn't have time to listen to the prattling of a butterfly."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice. I must ask you to leave." With that, the Minister walked away.

"I can't believe this! The prejudice one faces for being a butterfly! By the way, why are you here?"

"I'm here to see the King, since I got a letter from him personally," Azura replied. _Still think those Life letters are automated…_ "Unfortunately, I got turned away for not wearing something like a tie or bow. The nerve…"

"Oh! I have an idea!"

"What idea?"

"Just lift your chin a bit."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this!"

"Okay…" Azura lifted her chin, and suddenly the butterfly flew and attached herself to the neck of her blouse.

"Ta-da!" the butterfly exclaimed. "Behold, the butter-tie!"

"Uh…" Azura muttered. "Okay?" _What's with this butterfly?_

"Let's go see the king!"

 _Well, who am I to argue?_ Azura shrugged, before heading back up to the stairs. The butter-tie – _what a stupid pun_ – on her neck seemed rather weird, but the butterfly assured her it was fine.

"Halt! I said to you not moments-huh?" The guard started before he noticed the sparkle on Azura's neck. "Oh, that's a very nice bow tie. You should've put it on earlier. Anyway, you're allowed to go through!"

"See?"the butterfly muttered. "It worked!" Azura said nothing, just smiled and entered the Royal Court.

However, she was surprised to see a little boy sitting on the throne, with a woman standing next to him. _This_ _ **can't**_ _be the king, surely?_ She thought to herself.

"Ah, so you've come," the boy said. "I am Erik, the eleventh king of Castele and ruler of the realm." Erik then went into a spiel of how Castelians chose to pursue the different Lives, as well as congratulating Azura on her chosen Life.

 _Either that woman is his mother, or this boy is really a man who got zapped by magic,_ Azura thought to herself, remembering the stories told by her father.

"Aww… he's so cute, like a little boy!" the butterfly remarked softly.

"Please be quiet…" Azura muttered.

"Muttering to yourself, are you?" Erik remarked, startling the pair. He smiled. "You need not worry. The formalities and speeches are over."

 _Well, that's nice._

"To my left is my darling wife, Queen Ophelia." The woman then congratulated Azura and requested her to do her best.

 _Okay, definitely zapped._

"And to my right is my beautiful daughter, Laura." However, there was no one there.

"Er, darling… Laura's gone out."

"Again?" Erik asked, before going on a small tirade of how his daughter continues to defy him. "I don't know what to do with her."

Returning to the matter at hand, Azura was then handed a map of Reveria – _Wow, there's a lot here_ – 300 Dosh, and a set of Novice Hunter clothes, which she was told to put on in the Royal Court.

 _Don't these royals have any shred of decency?_ Azura thought once she put on the clothes.

"Your Life Master, Fern, should be located east of Castele." After another small spiel about choosing how to live her Life, Azura was dismissed, and soon left the castle. The butterfly then flew off her neck.

"Wow! That was incredible!" she cried. "Thank you so much! Well, I guess this is where we part ways…" The butterfly flew a bit way before stopping.

"Something wrong?" Azura asked.

"Uh… I just realised… being a butterfly is pretty hard… could I stay with you? You might feel a bit naked around the neck, and… I could use the company."

Azura thought for a moment. Having someone to talk to would be beneficial, plus she could enter the Royal Court whenever. "You know what? Sure."

"Yay! Thank you!" the butterfly cried. "Oh, I should introduce myself. I'm Flutter. Nice to meet you, Azura!"

"Nice to meet you, too."

 _ **Prelude - Completed**_

* * *

 _ **I'll admit this chapter was rather short, but there will be longer chapters coming up. Look forward to those, and I should have Chapter 2: "At One with Nature" out in the next few days to next week. Spacing it out, you know?**_

 _ **As for Azura's backstory, I won't go into detail until later chapters. Until then, there'll be little bits and bobs.**_


	2. At One with Nature

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantasy Life or Level-5, just my OC.**_

 _ **Parts of the story are slightly inspired by "Saffron's Fantasy Life" (Original and Rewritten) by Miko 2495.**_

* * *

Passing through the Artisan's District was easier than Azura had expected. Usually when she passed through here it would be bustling with people going between the material shops, the bar, and the workshop. "I'm guessing it hasn't hit rush hour yet," she remarked once they got to the gate.

"Have you been outside here often, Azura?" Flutter asked from her neck.

"Yeah. Usually I swipe a bow from Fern's collection to keep up my practice, or I do jogging now and then. That's when I'm not nose deep in a book."

"Wait, you _stole_ a bow?!"

"I _borrowed_ it, Flutter. I always return it. Plus, Fern and I have an… agreement, I guess. Oh, we're here."

The two found themselves outside the house of the Hunter Master, Fern. Fern herself was having a smoke. "No-good oaf…" the hunter muttered. From what Azura knew of Fern, she only had one pupil, and he was as lazy as they came. Fortunately, she hadn't met him, but knew his name: Pete.

"Hey, Fern." The hunter looked up to see Azura approach.

"Oh… Hawk. Here to practice again?"

Azura shook her head. "Not exactly." She pulled out her licence and showed it to Fern. "I finally got my Hunter Licence, so now-"

"No."

"Is it Pete again?"

Fern sighed. "Fine… That pile of lazybones is probably napping in the sheep pen south of here. Now you have a Licence, you can… _properly_ show him a thing or two. Here's your Novice Bow. Now go get him."

 _ **The Fledgling Hunter: At One with Nature**_

Taking it, Azura and Flutter set off towards South Castele. But something was on the butterfly's mind.

"Hey, Azura."

"What is it?"

"Why did Fern call you the Hawk? I remember Butch saying it earlier, too."

"It's because I'm very perceptive, and a good judge of character at almost a glance. Apparently." Azura shook her head. "Honestly, I don't get the name. You'd have to ask Fern – she was the one who coined it."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm also pretty good with a bow, but put a sword or claymore in my hand, and I won't be doing much. Never been taught swordplay."

"Huh."

The rest of the trip was silent. Soon, the only noise was the sheep in the pen. Oh, and the snoring of a certain boy of a certain round shape and a certain weight.

"So," she remarked as the boy slowly woke up. "You're this 'Pete' I keep hearing about?" _He really is as lazy as they come. Barely used his bow, too. Usually there'd be blisters, but this guy's fingers are as clean as a whistle!_

"Yep. I'm Huntin' Pete, Fern's number one pupil and hunting partner!" Pete replied, puffing up his chest.

 _You're her_ _ **only**_ _pupil…_ Azura thought, resisting a scoff.

"If yer wanna be a Hunter, then sorry but-"

"'Fern keeps to herself' is what you're gonna say. I wonder why…" Azura didn't bother to hide her sarcasm, earning a glare from Pete. Not that she cared. The boy then 'instructed' her how to use her bow and arrow, oblivious to the annoyed look on her face that said: _I already know, you doofus._

Ignoring Pete, Azura looked at the target, which only had a few dents and holes on the outer rings. She pulled out her bow and an arrow from the quiver nearby and took her position, as Flutter flew off and landed nearby. Narrowing her eyes, she nocked and drew the arrow, aiming for the target.

After a moment, she released.

The arrow whizzed through the air and hit right in the bullseye. Pete tried to push it off as beginner's luck but was soon in disbelief as Azura fired three more arrows, each one hitting the same spot and tearing the arrow. And destroying the target as well. _Guess it was more brittle than I thought._

"And that's why practice makes perfect," she remarked. Pete was about to say something before being interrupted by a cackle from Granny Cotton – Pete's grandmother. Azura had seen her around before and got along well with her in the few times they met.

"Looks like you're not as good as you keep saying," she said.

Pete huffed. "I am! I'm just… waiting for the right moment."

Azura just sighed. "What moment? Archery ability doesn't come from inspiration. It comes from practice."

"What would you know about archery?"

"More than you, apparently."

"Enough, you two," Granny Cotton said. "Now, what about that young fellow over there?"

"Ugh… so… hungry…"

Azura heard the weak voice from the man lying slumped near the fence. She noticed him, but thought he was asleep. Coming closer, the man turned his face and groaned again.

"So… hungry… need… honey…"

"Honey?" Azura asked.

"It's an old Hunter's proverb," Granny Cotton replied. "'When your belly's empty, eat Honey aplenty.' Honey's full of energy. There's a tree south of here."

"Alright," Azura said as Flutter retook her place on her neck. Pete insisted on coming along, despite Azura's remarks that he didn't need to, so he came along anyway.

"Well, at least we'll be able to see how good Pete is," Flutter remarked as they jogged to the tree.

 _I highly doubt that,_ Azura thought with a frown.

As soon as the three got close to the tree, two Worker Bees suddenly flew out. "Pete, let's-" Azura started to say, only to see him run and hide. _Oh, come on…_

Suddenly, the two bees were very close. Going with her instincts, as well as her practice, Azura quickly drew an arrow and fired at the closest one, making it disappear in a puff of smoke. Pulling out another arrow, she fired again. The bee dodged the arrow, making it lodge into the tree, before flying forward and stinging her right hand, dropping the third arrow she had just pulled out. Growling in pain, Azura tried to grab another arrow, only to find the quiver empty.

"Crud…" she muttered, dodging the next swipe from the bee. _I can't grab the arrow from the ground. Which means…!_ Running to the tree, she pulled out the arrow. Seeing no time to fire it, she stabbed the arrow into the bee's head, making it too disappear in a puff of smoke.

Breathing heavily, Azura picked up her remaining arrow as Pete came back out from the tree. "Amazing! Not bad for your first attempt… why are you pointing that at me…?"

The boy trailed off as Azura had already drawn her arrow and pointed it squarely at Pete's hat. But to Pete, it seemed to be pointed at his face. "Eep!" He cried as the arrow flew, only for it to hit his hat and lodge it into the cliff. "What was that for?"

" _That_ ," Azura replied, annoyance clear on her face. "Was for you not helping."

"Well… you had it under control…?"

"Just… ugh… let's get this honey back." Picking up the grassland honey, Azura ignored Pete's attempts to get his hat back as she made her way back to the sheep pen.

* * *

"Ah… my thanks, miss," the hungry man said once he ate the honey. "Name's Fletcher. I was hunting a beast for 3 days straight… and forgot to eat." Azura sighed, while Pete, who had just arrived – with a hole in his hat – was flabbergasted.

"What? How could you forget to eat?" he asked, before he was hit on the head with Granny Cotton's cane.

"You eat like a pig and laze around!" was her remark.

Ignoring it, Azura turned her attention back to Fletcher. "What were you hunting?" she asked.

"A Hootwink. I was tracking it in Castele Forest. It might still be there. Could be a good trophy for Novice Hunters like yourselves…"

"A Hootwink?" Fern asked once Azura and Pete arrived at her house to report. "Those birds are mighty rare. If you manage to get a feather from one, I might recognise your skills as a decent Hunter…"

"So, whoever finds one first becomes a Hunter, huh?" Pete asked. He puffed up his chest and ran off.

"I wasn't done speaking yet," Fern said.

"That Pete," Granny Cotton remarked, walking up. "He's either very lazy or very hasty."

"Neither of those are becoming of an archer, much less a Hunter," Azura said, to the nods of both.

"Well, then, Azura," Granny Cotton said. "It might do Pete some good for you to teach him some humility. Fern?"

Fern nodded. "I guess so. Alright, Hawk, let's see if your skills are up to snuff. You get a Hootwink Feather, and I'll officially make you my pupil."

Azura grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

With that, the girl gave a mock salute, exchanged her quiver, then rushed off into the forest. Fern sighed as she and Granny Cotton looked on. "You two have history?" Granny asked.

"Something like that. That girl's been training seriously with a bow since she was 7, according to her. Caught her borrowing one of my spare bows to practice – about 5 and a half months ago now. Ended up talking a lot about archery for the rest of the day, as well as giving the girl some pointers in quickfiring. From there, we ended up making an agreement – she could borrow my bows to practice, but her first Life would be a Hunter – no questions asked. Of course, this will put her skills to the test."

"I see. That girl has the makings of an excellent Hunter, I can see."

Fern grinned. "That's why she's called the Hawk."

* * *

"Now, Flutter, I need you to be quiet as we go through here. If you're talking, I won't be able to hear the sounds of the forest and distinguish our target."

"Oh. Okay, Azura," the butterfly said.

The pair had entered the forest just as Pete was walking out, saying that there was no Hootwink there, before heading to the Grassy Plains. Azura had resisted the urge to tell him the habitat of Hootwinks, remembering that she had to knock him down a few pegs for his own good.

As the girl walked to the back clearing, she heard a rustle in the trees. Narrowing her eyes, she looked around the clearing, before noticing the rustling coming from near a pot. _There!_ she thought, quickly drawing an arrow and firing at the pot.

 _Klink._

 **" _HOO!"_**

Suddenly, a purple owl popped out and attacked! "There you are!" Azura cried, drawing another arrow. Pulling it back even further, she released a "Piercing Arrow" – a skill Fletcher taught her after giving him the honey – which hit the Hootwink squarely between the eyes, knocking it to the ground. Azura quickly ran forward and took a feather, before the Hootwink flew off.

She grinned. "Heh. That'll show that lazybones." With that, she rushed back to Fern's house, feather in hand.

Needless to say, once Azura arrived, Fern simply clapped. "Nice work, Hawk. As I expected."

Granny Cotton nodded. "Yes, very nice work, indeed." At that, she gave Azura 500 Dosh as her reward and thanks for her help.

" _WHAT?!"_

Azura cringed as Pete shouted about how she got the feather before him. But the last remark hit a straw. "You're just a beginner!"

"Enough!" Granny shouted, whacking Pete upside the head again. "Miss Azura, from what I have heard, has been training with a bow far longer than you. As she said before…"

 **" _Practice makes perfect."_** Granny Cotton, Azura and Flutter said in perfect unison.

"There's a reason she's called the Hawk, Pete," Fern remarked. "If you want to be as good as her – or _me_ , you'd better work your butt off."

"She's the-no way!" Pete shouted as Granny pulled his ear all the way back to the sheep pen. Both Azura and Fern sighed.

"No wonder you didn't want me to see him until now," Azura said. Fern just shrugged.

"Well, someone needed to make him get better. Anyway, let's make this official, shall we?" She cleared her throat. "Azura the Hawk, you are now a Fledgling Hunter and my official pupil. However, nature will be your teacher, not me. Utilise and improve your skills, and you will rise through the ranks in no time."

Azura, smiling at the formality, bowed. "Thank you, Master Fern. I will do my best."

There was silence, the sound of a stomach rumbling, and then snickering from Fern. "How a 15-year-old girl like you can make me feel like a kid again is beyond me."

Azura grinned. "Well, everyone still has their inner child inside."

"True. Now get going. I can only feed myself, after all."

 _ **The Fledgling Hunter - Completed**_

* * *

 _Thank you for today. I had so much fun._

 _I wonder what tomorrow will bring? I'm so excited, I can't sleep…_

 _I hope that you and I achieve great things together…_

 _There's… a secret I need to know… A great secret, hidden in this world…_

 _It may already be too late, but… With your help, maybe…_


	3. Exploring Castele

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fantasy Life or Level-5, just my OC._**

 ** _Parts of the story are slightly inspired by "Saffron's Fantasy Life" (Original and Rewritten) by Miko 2495._**

* * *

"So, this is the Goddess Statue, huh?" Flutter asked as they stood in front of the fountain in the square. Flutter was resting on the edge, seemingly looking up at it. "Azura, do you know anything about it?"

"Not really, no," the girl replied. The morning after receiving her Hunter Licence, Flutter had requested to look around Castele, as she wanted to know more about Reveria. As much as Azura had researched the different Lives, she didn't know much about Reveria's history.

" _We don't want another Butch and Pierre moment,"_ the butterfly had said, surprising the girl with her sudden bluntness. It made Azura think as to how the two actually knew Fern's name for her – though she concluded that they overheard it at some point.

Not to mention, a letter came in the mail from the king.

 _Dear Azura,_

 _I offer you my congratulations on starting your new Life. But the adventure has only just begun. New discoveries await those willing to explore! Good luck on your travels._

 _King Erik of Castele_

Azura had given up on thinking that the letters were automated, and just assumed that the King had a set template for these letters and wrote them that way each time.

Putting her attention back to the present, she caught the old man who stood in the square – commonly referred to as Gramps - talking to Flutter.

"Wow! She saved the whole world with wishes?!" Flutter exclaimed.

Gramps nodded. "Yep. Afterwards, people came to her, and she granted their wishes, one by one. But, there were so many of them, and only one of her, so she came up with an idea. Instead of granting wishes herself, she gave people the ability to grant each other's wishes. And so, she created a variety of jobs, so people could help each other, each of which we now call…"

"A Life!"

"Exactly."

"And that's why she's called the Life Goddess, right?"

"Got it again, lil' butterfly. But perhaps, there are fewer wishes being granted nowadays, due to youngsters not taking up a Life."

"Well, I'm going to travel the world and hear people's wishes! Maybe that way, people will understand the importance of every Life. Hey, Azura!"

"What-huh?" Azura asked, as she had zoned out a bit.

"What do you wish for?"

Azura was caught off guard by the question. With a sad sigh, she turned to the fountain. "I… want to find my way home… and be with my family again."

"'Find your way home'?" Flutter asked, but Azura shook her head, signalling that she wouldn't say any more. "Oh well. I have a wish, but that's secret. But I'm sure your wish will come true someday!"

"Yeah…" Azura muttered. "Someday…"

 _ **Flutter's Request: Tale of the Goddess – Completed**_

"Anyway, I want to see the Guild Office, the General Store, and maybe even the East Grassy Plains!"

 _ **Flutter's Request: What's a… Guild Office? – Completed**_

 _ **Flutter's Request: Shop Til We Drop! – Completed**_

After showing Flutter the Guild Office and General Store, Azura made her way to the East Grassy Plains. She had to admit, she hadn't actually seen the place herself before. So, when they entered, both Azura and Flutter gasped in awe.

"Wow!"

"That is some view!"

"What do you know about this place, Azura?"

"Well…" Azura took a moment to think. "There's Mt. Snowpeak and the Elderwood to the North – they're filled with different things – and the West Grassy Plains to the west, which go on to Port Puerto and Al Maajik. I don't know anything about them, so don't ask me." The two walked past the sleeping Paladin as Azura pulled out her bow again. "Aside from the White Woolies here, there's also bees, bandits, and some lizard creatures."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"There's more."

"Huh?"

"There's the Napdragon – which is supposed to be a big sleeping dragon – as well as wolves and Coyotes that prowl near the Elderwood, as well as throughout the whole plains at night. I wouldn't be frolicking around here if I were you."

 _Anyway, I'd better get on with the missions,_ she thought, as she went around the plains, taking out monsters with her bow. _I should probably get the other licences, but I might do that another day or something._

"Hey, Azura."

"What is it, Flutter?"

"Where did you come from before Castele?"

Azura frowned as the bee she just killed disappeared in a puff of smoke. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"But-"

"I'll tell you another time. Not now. You could ask Pam as to how she found me, but you won't get much else."

Done with the Hunter missions, Azura took a quick stop at Fern's.

"You need to stop smoking," she said, but Fern waved her off.

"Eh, whatever. Now let's see what you've accomplished today."

A few minutes later, Azura entered Castele as an Apprentice Hunter. After dinner, she and Flutter engaged in some small talk about the past two days – from Pierre and Butch, to King Erik, to the Grassy Plains.

As Azura started to fall asleep, Flutter said one last thing.

"You know… wouldn't it be great if something excited happened? Like seeing our own personal meteor shower… Heh!"

 _ **Flutter's Request: Time for Adventure! – Completed**_

* * *

 _Father… can you hear my voice?_

 _I'm doing fine down here, Father. I hope you're not too worried about me._

 _Getting here was a little rough, though. To be honest, I was feeling a bit down at first._

 _I came to this place called 'Castele', and for a long while, I just wandered around aimlessly…_

 _I found this curious fountain… And… I just spent hours staring at the water…_

 _But don't worry! I'm right back on track now._

 _It's all because I managed to find myself a friend! A REAL friend!_

 _From now on, I think things are going to be okay. I'm not alone anymore, you see._

 _Not now I have them by my side…_

* * *

 ** _Once again, apologies for the short chapter. In all honesty, I have 7 chapters completed (that will take it up to the Port Puerto segment of the game), so those'll be going out rather... quickly, sort of. And it's also hard to not spell "Al Maajik" as "Al Majiik". I don't know why._**

 ** _Next chapter, we'll, well, Start off with a BANG, with Tales of Lunares Part 1. Look forward to it!_**


	4. Starting with a BANG!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fantasy Life or Level-5, just my OC._**

 ** _Parts of the story are slightly inspired by "Saffron's Fantasy Life" (Original and Rewritten) by Miko 2495._**

* * *

 _SMASH!_

 _SLAM!_

"Azura! Azura! Are you alright?" Flutter asked as the brown-haired girl came out coughing.

"What _*ACK*_ the heck _*ACK*_ happened?" Azura asked, before noticing something in the roof. "And what the heck is this?!"

 _ **Tales of Lunares Part 1: Starting with a BANG!**_

"Azura!"

"Flutter, are you alright?" the girl asked once she got down the stairs. She had only finished changing into her Castelian clothes when a GIANT ROCK crashed into the roof. Well, not giant, per se, but…

"Am _I_ alright?" Flutter replied with a huff. "I'm fine. Are _you_ alright?"

"Yeah… yeah…"

"Stand clear!"

Azura and Flutter turned at the sound of the voice. Suddenly, a number of guards showed up, and a few went inside. Accompanying them was a man with grey hair, wearing something like a lab coat.

"Hm…" the man muttered.

"Who are you?" Azura asked. "And why are guards suddenly entering _my_ room without permission?"

The man regarded Azura with a sniff. "Oh, so _you_ own the attic room? Shame. I am _the_ Professor Hughes, the official researcher for the Crown."

 _He works for the king?_ Azura thought. "And working for the king means you can barge into people's homes whenever you want?" Hughes just sniffed again. "Fine… pretentious prick…" Seeing as she was outside, there wasn't anything she could do to stop the guards. Not that there was any point to. Soon, the guards came out of the room carrying the smoking black stone.

"Ah, yes. The Doom Stone. Perfect."

"Doom Stone?" Azura asked. From what she could tell, the black stone gave off this eerily dark aura. It certainly didn't seem safe.

Hughes sniffed. "You needn't worry about it any longer." He went off, saying that there was supposedly another Doom Stone that landed in the Grassy Plains.

Once Hughes and the guards left, everyone else went off, and Pam came forward, worryingly. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Yes, Pam, we're fine," Azura replied, brushing off the remaining dust on her clothes.

"What about that girl on the roof?"

"Girl?"

"A girl I often see on the roof, chatting to the stars. You don't know her?"

Azura shook her head. "No…"

"Not you either, Flutter?"

"N-no! I don't know what you're talking about," the butterfly said nervously, which did not go unnoticed by the brown-haired girl.

 _Why is Flutter so nervous?_ Azura thought as Pam talked about scolding the girl for tramping around on the roof.

"Hey, Azura," Flutter said, catching the girl's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we check out where this other Doom Stone landed?"

Azura just shrugged, while Pam went off to pack some food for their journey. "You're bound to get hungry," she said. About ten minutes later, Azura and Flutter were out the gates and on their way to the Grassy Plains.

"Flutter, something about that stone bothers me."

"Hm? How so?"

"I just… get this feeling… that it might actually be… evil."

The butterfly was silent for a few moments, Azura was slightly worried that she might brush her off, but Flutter's next words surprised her.

"You're right. Honestly… that's why I wanted to check out the other stone."

"You know something about it?"

"N-no! It's… just a feeling..."

Their conversation was cut short when a boy wearing a blue cap ran towards them. "Hide me!" they said, before jumping into a bush.

"Huh?" Flutter asked. Not moments later, a bunch of guards, accompanied by General Mustang, arrived. Azura knew it was Mustang from his strange moustache.

"You there," Mustang said. "Have you seen a tomboy… I mean… a boy wearing a blue cap nearby?"

"Blue cap… oh!" Azura replied. "I did see him. He went back towards the town."

"He double backed, eh? Thank you. Men, let's continue the search!"

With that, Mustang and the guards marched off back towards Castele. After a few more moments, the blue capped boy came out, and Azura got a good look at him.

Pinkish hair with blue eyes, the boy wore a purple shawl like a jacket, and dark blue pants that went outwards slightly. It made Azura seriously question the boy's identity, and gender for that matter.

 _Is he really a boy?_ She thought, before mentally shaking her head. _Questions for later._

The boy thanked the two for helping him and explained that he was going to investigate the Doom Stone as well. The boy introduced himself simply as "Blue Cap", he decided to accompany the pair to the site.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

The guard jumped awake at the boy's shout. "P-Princess! Please forgive… huh?" He looked around. "I could've sworn I heard the princess…"

 _Really starting to question the identity of this 'boy',_ Azura thought.

"I'm sure you were dreaming," Flutter said. The three of them had travelled through the plains to try and find it and decided to ask the guard at the bridge. "Where's the Doom Stone?"

"Oh, it's just across the bridge over there. Please don't snitch on me for sleeping on the job."

"Okay."

"Wait, why is a butterfly talking to me? Ugh… nevermind…"

Azura, Flutter and the boy crossed the bridge and met with another guard, who explained that the Doom Stone crater was there, while there was a 'crater' of a person falling from the sky.

"Yeah, right!" the boy scoffed. "I've never heard of anyone living in the sky. You?"

"R-right!" Flutter stammered. "A p-person… falling from the sky! Unbelievable! As if!"

 _Flutter's acting way too nervous about this…_ Azura thought, keeping silent.

"Anyway, where's the Doom Stone?" the boy asked.

"Oh, Professor Hughes' helpers already took it."

"Helpers?" Azura asked. "What did they look like?"

"Well… one was tall and had a pompadour, and the other was short and a bit chubby…"

Azura facepalmed. "You're an idiot. You were tricked." _I doubt those two would head back to Castele… and the paths to the Elderwood, Mt. Snowpeak and the west are guarded… ah!_

She turned to the boy and Flutter. "I think I know where they might be."

"You do?" Flutter asked. "Then let's go!" With that, the trio rushed off, just as Hughes showed up and began scolding the guard.

About ten minutes later, the trio arrived outside Haniwa Cave, where a sign was propped up.

"KEEP OUT," the boy read. "It's almost like it's advertising it."

As soon as they entered, they heard screams.

"AAAAAHHHH! CHOMPY!"

"Yep…" Azura muttered. "Butch and Pierre. Of course." The trio progressed further into the cave and met the two 'desperadoes'.

"Mind ya own business, Hawk!" Pierre snapped, before passing by the trio. Butch followed soon after. Shrugging, the trio moved on further.

Once they got to the bottom, they saw "Chompy", only to find it was shadowy with glowing red eyes.

"What is this?" the boy asked, taking out his sword. Azura put a hand out.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"The stone… it's emitting the same aura that's around this… Chompy."

Flutter immediately understood. "The stone is the source! We'll need to destroy it! It might get rid of the aura!"

"What?!" the boy cried. "But it's a-"

"Does that _really_ matter?" Azura asked. "My arrows won't be much help, so you'll be best for this. I'll distract Chompy, you destroy the stone. I'll help when I get close." With that, she put away her bow and started waving her arms about.

"Hey, ugly! Over here!"

The shadow Chompy looked at Azura and growled, before immediately flying towards her. At that moment, the boy and Flutter rushed to the stone, with the boy hitting it with his sword as hard as he could, over and over. After a few minutes of Azura dodging swipes and being chased around in circles, she got close to the Doom Stone. Pulling out an arrow, she quickly slammed the tip into the Stone. The force of impact cracked the stone, and it shuddered, before it shattered into large shards.

As soon as it shattered, Chompy cried out as the shadowy aura rushed out of it, turning it back to normal. It was left utterly confused, but relieved. As for the stone, it changed into a glass-like colour.

"Huh…" the boy remarked. "Guess you were right, Flutter."

"Eheh… I guess so," the butterfly replied. "Just powers of deduction…"

" _Where is my Doom Stone!_ "

The trio were startled to see Hughes with some guards standing there. "That sign was just screaming that the Doom Stone was here. So, where is it?"

"Right here. We broke it and it became this." Azura pointed to the shards.

"What?!" Hughes asked, immediately coming forward and picking up a piece. "I would be annoyed at you destroying a priceless research artefact, but that hardly matters now. This is a great discovery!"

" _CHOMPY!_ "

Yet another startle for the trio as both Butch and Pierre rushed in. Well, more like Butch rushed in and Pierre followed. Butch was overjoyed to see Chompy back to normal, before grabbing Azura in a tight hug after finding out she saved it.

"Yeah, yeah… get off please…" Azura said, before she and Flutter explained to Hughes how Chompy was changed by the Doom Stone then returned to normal when it shattered. The researcher was surprised, before ordering the guards to transport the shards, then clear the wreckage blocking the path to the West Grassy Plains.

"Good day," Hughes said, before he went off.

"Listen, Hawk…" Pierre said. "This doesn't make us even."

Azura folded her arms. "Do I care?"

"Prolly not."

"Good. If that's all, we'll leave you to your… bonding." With that, the trio left Butch, Pierre and Chompy in the cave.

The boy then thanked Azura and Flutter for their help. "Nice of you to help out a gi- I mean _boy_ like me, heheh…" With that, the boy went off, with Azura once again _seriously_ questioning the boy's identity. Flutter, oblivious, turned to the girl.

"Hey, Azura, we should probably go home and see if the roof's patched up."

* * *

Once they got back to Castele, the hole in the roof had been patched up. Pam then gave her 1000 Dosh as gratitude from Hughes.

"I'll fix up dinner. Do you have anything else you can do?"

"Not too much, no. I'm a little bit exhausted from chasing those hooligans around…" Azura said.

"Yep… me too…" Flutter agreed.

"Well, it shouldn't take too long." Pam replied. "I'll fix up a pot of tea and some sugared water as well. Sound good?"

"Oh, yes please!"

 _ **Tales of Lunares Part 1 - Completed**_

* * *

" _Hey, you there! On the roof!"_

" _Huh? Oh! S-Sorry! I'll get down right away!"_

" _Hee hee! Oh my! No, no! Stay as you are. Just don't go falling off and breaking your neck, okay? By the way… I often see you up there. Where are you from?"_

" _Oh, uh, well… someplace… other than here…"_

" _Oh, I'm not trying to interrogate you. But can I ask you two things?"_

" _Er… what would they be?"_

" _Sometimes I see you talking up to the sky."_

" _Oh… you heard me…"_

" _Does anyone ever… talk back?"_

" _Yes! Yes, they do! They speak… right to my heart!"_

" _You talk very eloquently, my dear. It's strange, but… I felt like I've met you somewhere before… Here's my next question. What's your name, my dear? I only ask because… I don't want to keep yelling 'hey you!' up at you…"_

" _Um… Yuelia. My name's Yuelia!"_

" _Well then, Yuelia, my dear… Why don't you come down and have a nice cup of tea with me?"_

" _Oh, yes please!"_

 _The girl hopped off the roof and into the house, not noticing that the attic room's door was slightly ajar… with the sharp eyes of a certain brown-haired girl looking out._

" _Yuelia, huh?"_


	5. History and Cooking?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantasy Life or Level-5, just my OC.**_

* * *

"Good morning, Azura," Pam said as Azura slowly walked in, yawning.

"Morning, Pam…"

"Couldn't sleep last night? That's a surprise after what you went through."

"Huh?" Flutter asked, but Azura waved the butterfly off.

"Don't worry about it… it happens sometimes." The girl sat down as Pam fixed her a cup of tea and some breakfast. _Now that I think about it, Flutter sounds a lot like that girl…_

"So, what do you have planned today?" Pam asked. Azura shrugged.

"I don't know… I might finally get my Cook Licence, maybe some other ones as well…"

"Oh, and I want to look around some more!" Flutter remarked.

"Well, you'd better eat before you go. Don't push yourself too hard, Azura."

"Sure…"

"Oh! By the way, if you're getting rather cramped up in the attic room, I've finalised the arrangements for you to look around at other vacant properties. There's the rundown place in the Artisan's District, and the Log Cabin in South Castele. Feel free to take a look in your own time, and if you're interested, come have a chat to me during office hours."

"Okay…"

 _ **Flutter's Request: Attic with a View - Completed**_

* * *

"Are you really okay, Azura?" Flutter asked while the two were on their way to the library, since the butterfly wanted to learn Reveria's history. Well, more like – _"I wanna see the library, the pet shop, maybe the stables and West Grassy Plains, too! Oh! And maybe Butch and Pierre!"_

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all." The girl stifled a yawn. Having stopped at the Guild Office to pick up her Cook Licence, visiting that Life Master was on her list of things to do for the day, but she would be better off dealing with Flutter's antics for the time being.

Speaking of, the two entered the library, and Flutter remarked about the musty smell. "Doesn't that make you want to learn?"

"I don't know…" Azura replied, following the butterfly into the main library – as the library consisted of two parts: the main library and the Alchemist's area.

"Wow! There's so much here! I don't know where to begin…"

"Oh!"

The pair turned to see Paige walk in.

"Hi, Paige," Azura greeted, having seen her around on her visits to the library.

"Ah, Azura, good to see you. I must say, we don't get many butterflies visiting the library."

"I'm Flutter! Nice to meet you-hey!" Flutter cried. "You're that scholar who's always reading books outside in the square! Have you come inside to read something? I'm looking for something to read, too."

Paige nodded. "You must be a remarkable butterfly if you're in pursuit of knowledge. And since you're a friend of Azura's, I'll help you out."

"Really? Thanks! I want to find out more about this world! Do you have any books about Doom Stones? Or the History of Reveria?"

Paige scratched her chin. "Doom Stones… Hughes is the leading expert on those things."

"So that old coot's not all talk after all," Flutter remarked.

"Unfortunately, he hardly writes anything down. Too busy, he says. Anyway, anything about Doom Stones – ask Hughes. Now… about Reveria's history… I know just the book. Let me get it for you."

"Thank you very much!"

"Azura, you need anything?" Paige asked.

Azura shook her head. "No, I'm just accompanying Flutter here today."

"I see. Now that I think about it… some picture books would be best to start off with-"

"Are you making fun of me?!" Flutter huffed.

"Oh no. Those sorts of books make it a lot easier for you to know a little bit about history before you dive into complex texts."

"Oh! Makes sense. Sounds like we have a long way to go, though."

"No shortcuts in learning, I'm afraid."

Azura chuckled. "That's true."

"Oh, and if you want to better read them, you can use the bookstands over there. You could ask Azura to help with turning the pages, unless you can do it yourself."

Flutter sparkled a little. "I'm fine. I'll do my best."

"I'm also here at night, so if you want a book, I can fetch it for you."

"Um… are you sure you should be doing so much for us?" Flutter asked.

"She's the Head Librarian, Flutter," Azura replied. "It's… part of her 'job'."

"Wait, what? But… why do you sit outside reading books all day, Paige?"

"That's a little bit of advertising. Attraction. Marketing, if you want to put it that way."

"Ah…"

"Anyway, feel free to read to your heart's content. I'm always here to help."

"Thank you, Paige! We'll be sure to come here more often!"

 _ **Flutter's Request: The History of Castele - Completed**_

* * *

Next up on Flutter's list was the Pet Shop in the Artisan's District – which unfortunately WAS bustling.

"I see what you mean by 'rush hour', Azura…" Flutter remarked. It took ten minutes to get through to the pet shop – which was surprisingly empty. The vendor there looked at the two in interest.

"Oho! Are you perchance looking for a pet? Well, if you're not Blissful, you won't be cut out for it!"

"What's a pet?" Flutter asked.

"Wait, what?" Azura asked. "You _don't_ know what a pet is?"

"A pet's a cute animal you keep at home," the vendor said. "You can even take them adventuring with you!"

"Wait… so does that make me Azura's pet?"

The vendor looked at the butterfly. "Well, I wouldn't call you cute."

"Are pets different to family?"

"No," Azura said immediately. "They're not."

"Indeed," the vendor nodded, agreeing with Azura's statement. "In fact, many people call pets a part of the family."

"Well, then I'm really not Azura's pet. I'm just a freeloader, hee hee!" Both the vendor and Azura sweatdropped from Flutter's remark.

"That's… not something you should be proud of…" the vendor stated.

"So, you give pets free of charge?"

"Of course!"

"That sounds fishy. Pam taught me that there's nothing more costly than something that's free…"

"That's because Pam runs a real estate, Flutter," Azura replied.

"As long as these little buddies are happy in their new homes, that's the main thing," the vendor said. "But, I only give them to people with enough Bliss." He turned to Azura. "You, my dear, are certainly someone deserving of a pet. What say you?"

Azura was caught off guard for a moment. "I… guess…?"

"Can we have a look?" Flutter asked.

"Of course! There's this jolly fellow…" he gestured to the black dog. "Then this bundle of joy…" He then gestured to a spotted cat.

"They don't look cute to me," Flutter remarked.

"You're just jealous!"

"Hm…" Azura muttered, before she approached the black dog. It sniffed her hand, licked it a few times, then barked happily. Azura smiled. "I like this one."

"Excellent choice! What will you name him?"

Azura thought for a moment. "Arsene." She patted the dog as it wagged its tail. "It reminds me of a certain troublemaker…"

"Troublemaker?" Flutter asked.

"Nevermind."

"Congratulations, miss!" the vendor said. "As a recommendation, you should decorate your home nicely, so your pet is comfortable."

"Good to know."

 _ **Flutter's Request: A Visit to the Pet Shop! - Completed**_

* * *

On the way to the stables, Azura and Flutter bumped into Pierre and Butch, who were talking to each other – with Chompy close by.

"Oh, so here's where you are," Flutter remarked.

"Well, if it isn't the Hawk and her talking butterfly friend," Pierre remarked, surprisingly with a little less snark.

"Yeah," Butch said. "We's real grateful, like bro says."

Chomp gave off a few roars, before giving Azura a Big Egg. _Hey! I can use this for cooking!_ the girl thought.

"Wow, this is for us?" Flutter asked.

"Chomp said he was wanting to fank ya, so he went an' found dis for ya."

"Waste of time, if you ask me," Pierre remarked. "Surely some mushrooms would've been fine."

"Eh, either or," Azura replied. "They're both good for cooking a few things."

"Bro, it's all fanks to da Hawk dat Chomp's back to 'is old self again, ain't it?"

"Well…" Pierre didn't have much to say about that.

"An' we'll do anyfin' to repay 'em, right bro?"

"Oh, you don't owe us anything!" Flutter said. "Just make sure Chomp's alright, and you look after him properly."

"Oh, and you should _really_ make your own Dosh," Azura added. "And mind your own business."

"That's my line, Hawk!" Pierre snapped.

"Oh really."

"F-fanks a bunch…" Butch replied, sniffing.

"Oh, don't start crying, ya wimp…" Pierre remarked. Butch wiped his eyes and put on a determined face.

"Dat's it," he said. "I wanna get strong enough to look after da things I care about. An' I wanna make sure nobody ever hurts my bro, or Chomp!" To Azura and Pierre's surprise, a strange sparkle came from Butch.

"What was that?" Pierre asked.

"So…" Flutter said. "That's your wish!" Then, Flutter sparkled a bit. "Well, then. Your wish has been heard! I'm sure your future will be bright, Butch!"

"Butch, are you okay?" Pierre asked, before turning to the butterfly. "What did you do to him?"

"N-nothing! I didn't do anything!"

"But you sparkled, like he did."

"I'm a butterfly, I always sparkle."

"Hm…" Azura muttered. Chomp then remarked – with Flutter translating – that the light felt like the opposite of a Doom Stone. _Is the power of wishes or something?_ Azura thought.

"Don' worry bro, I'm fine," Butch said. "I'll look out for ya!"

"Well… okay…" Pierre replied awkwardly.

 _ **Flutter's Request: Pierre and Butch - Completed**_

* * *

Passing by the stables, where Azura explained to Flutter that people could rent horses for some Dosh, but they had to be Blissful as well. "Apparently, having enough will let you own a horse. Before then, you'll have to get used to the rental horse _ditching_ you as soon as you get off. It's unreliable in that way."

 _ **Flutter's Request: Ride Like the Wind! – Completed**_

Soon, the pair entered the West Grassy Plains. What they saw was… more of the same, albeit with more water – Flutter commented that it felt a bit different. Oh, and a plantation nearby.

"Oh, there's a girl over there!" Flutter remarked, so the pair walked over to where the girl was, standing outside the plantation.

"Hello there! What are you doing out here, miss?" Flutter asked. "You could get attacked!"

"You're a weird butterfwy," the girl replied. "Do you see anything dangewous awound here?"

 _She reminds me of my brother when he was, like, five,_ Azura thought to herself.

"Just behind me is my bwother Farwey's pwantation," the girl continued, before pointing upwards. "See the sign? I'm his wittle sister, Jewel."

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Flutter said. "I didn't realise you worked on the farm."

"It's not a farm, it's a pwantation. There's a diffewence, and EVEWYONE awound here knows about it."

"Well… this is our first time in this area, Jewel," Azura said.

"Oh, well that's alwight. Come to think of it, I don't wemember seeing you awound before."

"We're from Castele!" Flutter replied.

"City folk, eh? Never used a wake in your wives then?"

 _She means 'rake in your lives', right?_

"Well, obviously not," Flutter said.

"You're a cheeky butterfwy. Are all city butterfwies like this?"

"Just her," Azura remarked.

"So… what is this plantation?"

Jewel went on to explain – in her 5-year-old way – that the plantation is the biggest in Reveria, that produces top quality fruit and veg for everyone. She then let the two of them go in and look, as well as take some eggs and such.

 _ **Flutter's Request: The Adventure Continues! - Completed**_

* * *

It was midday by the time they got back to Castele, so Azura quickly made her way to the Bistro, after feeding Arsene. There, she went through the 'basics' of the Cooking Life… which ended up with her going on a wild goose chase for some ingredients for… reasons. But, at the end of that, Azura walked out of the Bistro at sunset with a Fledgling Cook Licence, as well as a number of challenges completed.

"Wow, I didn't realise you were good at cooking, too!" Flutter remarked. "Where did you learn?"

"From my mother," Azura replied simply.

"What's she like?"

"She's… well, she's very nice, but also strong-willed. And a great cook." Azura was almost sweating, since she still didn't feel ready to tell her story yet.

"Wow… I'd love to meet her."

Azura hid a grimace. _I don't know if that'll ever happen… will I ever get home?_

Regardless, the pair went back to Pam's and to bed after dinner. As Azura got ready, Flutter said this:

"You know… wouldn't it be great if something thrilling happened? Like seeing a HUGE dragon up close… Ha! Yeah right!"

* * *

 _Hello, Father._

 _Right now, I'm in a land called Castele. It's a really wonderful place._

 _There's a big castle… with a King… and a Queen. Oh, and a Princess, though I haven't met her yet._

 _I hope I can meet her one day… I want to see her dresses… her hairstyle… the shoes she wears… the balls she attends… the banquets she dines at…_

 _Ahem. Anyway… it's such a peaceful kingdom._

 _I feel happy every day, 'cause everyone's always smiling. And whenever I'm worried, they listen…_

 _Yet, everyone's so blissfully unaware of what's coming…_

 _Everyone, that is, except for me…_


	6. The Princess and the Dragon

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantasy Life or Level-5, just my OC.**_

 _ **Parts of the story are slightly inspired by "Saffron's Fantasy Life" (Original and Rewritten) by Miko 2495.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Hm… a letter?" Azura muttered the next day. It was in a royal envelope, so it was from the castle, but the letter used an apple motif.

 _Please… help me…_

 _I'm waiting in the castle. Please, come quickly!_

"Wow!" Flutter exclaimed. "This could be something big! A plea for help, on such a cute apple stationary. I wonder who it could be from?"

"I have a hunch, but I'm not saying. Could be wrong." Azura remarked. "Anyway, let's get to the castle."

 _ **Tales of Lunares Part 2: The Princess and the Dragon**_

After breakfast and packing some food and water for both herself and Flutter, Azura made her way into the castle, and ran into the Minister, who was startled.

"Oh! You two!" he exclaimed.

"Yep!" Flutter replied. "Azura the Hawk Hunter and her friend, Flutter!" Azura raised an eyebrow at the butterfly's introduction of her.

 _Hawk Hunter? Did she mix Fern's name for me and my Life together?_ she thought. _Wow, Fern's gonna have a laugh when she hears that._

"Befriending an insect? I already told you, insects are not allowed in the Royal-"

"We get it, Minister," Azura interrupted. "Do you know anything about a letter for help?"

"For help?"

"Yeah! We got a letter from here asking for help! And it was written in cute apple-motif stationary-"

The Minister jumped in surprise, shock on his face. Azura narrowed her eyes.

"So, you _do_ know something."

"No! I was just… thinking of something else! A delayed double-take!" Azura didn't buy it, but Flutter seemed to.

"Oh well," the butterfly said. "You don't mind if we take a look around?"

"O-of course not. The castle is open to all subjects, after all…" The Minister fell silent as Azura suggested to the butterfly that they see the King.

* * *

"My liege, with the utmost respect… are you sure you should be doing this? It's basically imprisonment!"

Azura narrowed her eyes as she saw General Mustang speaking to the King and Hughes. Flutter asked what was going on, but Azura told her to be quiet. "Listen…" she muttered to the butterfly.

"Hmph," Erik remarked. "But if I let her roam free, who knows what sort of danger she'll get into?"

"There's no alternative," Hughes remarked. "Tough love is what she needs."

"You could at least let her roam the castle…" Mustang replied.

"You soft-hearted fool, Mustang. Don't you have preparations to attend to? Chop-chop!"

"What?!"

"The King's decision is final. Your job isn't to question His Majesty's actions."

" _AHEM!"_

The three turned around to see Azura and Flutter there.

"Apologies for interrupting your conversation, sirs," Azura said.

"How did you get in here?" Hughes asked.

"The Minister let us in," Flutter replied simply.

"Strange…"

"Anyway," Erik remarked, putting on a smile. "What is it you need?"

Azura pulled out the letter. "Does this handwriting and stationary look familiar?"

Suddenly, all three of them jolted.

"Wow! Three double-takes!" Flutter exclaimed.

"Those aren't double-takes, Flutter," Azura said simply. _Looks like my hunch was right, too._

"No! We were… thinking about something that happened… days ago!" Erik replied nervously. Hughes made a similar excuse, while Mustang's eyes narrowed.

"My liege, I must return to my duties," he said, before walking past Azura and Flutter. As he got there, he stopped and dropped his voice. "You two… please do what you can…"

Azura hid a smirk and simply nodded, while Flutter was confused. Hughes then told them to leave as the King would have an important meeting on shortly.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Flutter asked once they were in the Castle Gardens. They had spoken to the minister, who managed to help them out by calling the guards for a riddle:

" _Imagine an apple. There are two worms guarding it, one of the left and one on the right. How does the apple feel?"_

"Do you want me to tell you, or will that spoil the surprise?" Azura replied. Flutter didn't have an answer. "Anyway, as the Minister so _cleverly_ said, we need to sneak past the worms and meet the apple. The apple here is the person who sent the letter."

"Who sent the letter?"

"You'll find out." Soon, they reached one of the back doors where two guards were. Just faintly, Azura could hear sobbing. Hiding nearby, the two listened in on the guards' conversation.

"Poor girl," one of the guards remarked. "Princess Laura's sobs break my heart…"

"Yeah, she's usually so cheerful…"

"You know, I heard Hughes made His Majesty…"

"What are you two talking about?" Flutter asked. Azura suddenly noticed that the butterfly was no longer near her. Growling, she went up to the butterfly – their cover was blown to pieces!

"What are you doing here? This is Princess Laura's private chamber! It's off-limits!" The pair were then shooed away. Sitting near the fountain, Azura was about to scold Flutter when they were met by Queen Ophelia.

"Oh, Azura? What are you doing here?" the Queen asked. She was rather troubled.

"We want to know how the apple feels," the girl replied. Immediately, Ophelia perked up, to Flutter's confusion.

"Ah! It's almost Laura's snack time. Could you deliver this apple pie to her?"

Flutter was still confused, but Azura took the pie, and immediately headed over to the Princess's chamber, where – after some deliberation – she and Flutter were let in.

As soon as she entered, she saw a pinkish-haired girl in a blue ball gown rush down the steps. "Azura! You came to help!"

"P-princess Laura!" Flutter exclaimed. "It's an honour to meet you!"

"Oh, hey, Flutter, long time no see."

Flutter was shocked by Laura's casual greeting as the Princess accepted the Apple Pie and placed it on the table. "How do you know who we are?"

Laura explained – with a change of clothes to boot – that she was the blue capped boy from before. "I like sneaking out. Oh, and just call me Laura." The disguised princess then explained that she was being held prisoner by her father. "I think Hughes is behind all this. If I don't do something, the poor Napdragon-"

"Napdragon?" Azura asked.

"Yes… the red dragon said to be the guardian of Castele. Legends say that if one slays the Napdragon, they will be titled the 'Valiant Hero'. But the Napdragon has done nothing wrong! It just has a small temper and likes to sleep!"

Azura was silent, remembering the times she passed by the sleeping dragon. Laura then continued to say that there were rumours that the dragon was turning violent, so her Father locked her in her room. This was coupled with Hughes researching Doom Stones.

"Hughes is clearly planning something devious. And I want to get out of here!"

"How?" Flutter asked.

"Father has a rope ladder somewhere, we can use that."

"We'll go do that," Azura replied. "However."

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"You need to have a big think as to the reason why your father locked you away. And I mean a _BIG_ think."

Laura was left shocked as the pair exited the room. "Why… he locked me in here…?"

Entering the King's chambers was easier than expected, and Azura soon found a rope ladder underneath the bed. "Of course, the King would have it under here," she remarked, taking the ladder. A few minutes later, the pair were back in Laura's chambers. The Princess opened up part of the wall to show off a room filled with bits and bobs from her adventures.

"It's a nice collection, wouldn't you say?" she said, rubbing her nose. Azura resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Laura rolled the ladder down to the ground outside. "Anyway, to the Napdragon!"

Coming down the ladder, the trio found themselves in Castele Forest, near Fern's place. Laura then explained that they needed to head up Mt. Snowpeak.

* * *

"My father and I used to go up the mountain all the time, you know?" Laura remarked as they made their way up the mountain. "But as I got older, he started focusing on his duties as king. I… miss those adventures, honestly."

"So that's it," Azura remarked.

"Huh?"

"Consider the rumours you heard about the Napdragon recently."

"What's that got to do with-"

"All I can say is that your father's reason may not be as spiteful as you think."

 _If I'm right, then King Erik is one overprotective father…_

They made it up the mountain and entered the house of the Crowned Champion – who Laura said that people called "a crazy old eccentric". Azura had never met him before, so was slightly shocked to see an old man wearing an oversized crown on his head.

"Grandpa Gladstone!" Laura cried.

"Grandpa?" Azura and Flutter asked.

The Champion, Gladstone, laughed. "My glorious granddaughter! Hello!"

"Wow, I can see what she meant by 'crazy old eccentric'," Flutter remarked.

"And who might you two be?"

"Eep! Um… Hello, sir. N-nice to meet you!"

"Ah, you must be Laura's friends," Gladstone replied. "Welcome to the home of the 'crazy old eccentric'!"

"Eep! Sorry!"

"Way to go, Flutter," Azura muttered.

Laura giggled. "I forgot to mention – Grandpa's hearing is amazingly sensitive."

"A talking butterfly… I really must be going senile, eh?" Gladstone laughed for a bit.

"Hey, Grandpa," Laura said. "I have a favour to ask you. Can you give us the key to the summit?"

"Ah, your lust for adventure, I take it? Actually, one of the King's men already came by to borrow a key. What was his name… Higs? Hogs? Hags…?"

"Hughes! The slimeball!"

"Hughes the Slimeball, eh? Well, it must've been him."

"You're a terrible judge of character, Grandpa."

"Have some respect for the elderly, my dear. Anyway, here's the key." He shook the bunch he had. "See? I have a whole bunch!" Laura immediately took one.

"You're the best, Grandpa! You're nothing like my father. He never listens to a word I say…"

"Laura… your father has a lot on his plate. I'm sure he's not being intentionally cruel."

"But-"

"Laura," Azura said, getting her attention. "We should go." Before they left the building, Gladstone said one last thing.

"Great peril approaches… just as Lunares foretold…"

* * *

"Jeez, it's cold!" Azura shivered, having not brought a coat with her as the three got to the snowy summit. Laura sighed, and pulled out a cloak she had in her pouch.

"Here…"

"Th-thanks…" Azura said, graciously taking the cloak and wrapping it around her. She sighed happily from its warmth.

" _ACHOO!_ " Flutter sneezed. "Snow is beautiful and all… but… _ACHOO!_ "

"How are you sneezing?" Azura asked. "You're a butterfly." Flutter just continued sneezing, so Azura grabbed the butterfly and put her in a pocket inside the cloak – ignoring her protests.

"There's the cabin!" Laura said, pointing out the wooden structure up ahead. Once they got there, they heard voices.

"Violent beast… Menace… Fangs… Ferocious… Napdragon… Kill… You…" they heard Hughes say.

"Yes, sir!" Hughes and the guards entered the cabin.

"So that's his plan!" Laura angrily said.

"We couldn't make out much," Azura replied, shaking her head. "Who knows what he actually said?"

"Time to confront that slimeball!" Suddenly, Laura rushed into the cabin, ignoring Azura's protests to stay calm.

Kicking the door open, Laura pulled out her sword and pointed it at the surprised Hughes. "Hughes! Don't you dare harm the Napdragon!"

"Princess?! How did you get out?"

"Don't underestimate me, Hughes! Your evil scheme ends here!"

Azura put a hand on Laura to calm her, but the princess shook it off.

"Evil scheme?" Hughes asked, before chuckling.

"What?! Showing your true colours at last, slimeball?"

Hughes continued to laugh. The more this went on, the more Azura was convinced that Laura was getting the completely wrong idea.

"What's your scheme? You planning to overthrow my father and seize the throne?" That was it for Azura, who promptly put a hand over Laura's mouth.

"For the love of everything, shut up," she said. "You're getting the wrong idea."

"Azura!" Laura cried, feeling shocked and somewhat betrayed.

"Just calm down. You're not thinking straight." At those words, Laura went silent as soon as Hughes sneezed. Azura took her hand off the princess's mouth.

"C-cold…" he muttered. "Anyway, your friend is right, Princess. We have come to help the Napdragon, not hurt it."

"That's right!" the guards said. "We're going to calm it down with a sedative."

"But you said 'kill'! What was with that?"

"Oh, you were listening? What Hughes actually said was…"

"Protect that Napdragon even if the effort kills you, men!" All three guards said in unison.

"Protect…?" Laura asked. "But… why would my father lock me up?"

"Laura," Azura replied, getting the princess's attention once more. "Didn't I tell you have a big think about that earlier? Think about what I said as we went up, and what your grandfather said."

Laura took a few moments to go through those words in her head. But in the end, she was still confused. She shook her head. "I don't get it."

Azura sighed and put a hand on her head. "I have to spell it out, huh? Your father didn't do it to spite you. He did it to protect you. Considering your bond with him, and his seemingly overprotective nature – not to mention the rumours surrounding the Napdragon – it's painfully obvious."

"How do you know?"

"I'm the Hawk. It's what I do."

"Anyway," Hughes said, sniffing. "If he hadn't locked you up, you would've run to the Napdragon. The very same dragon that is possessed with a violent fury."

"Fury?!" Laura exclaimed. "So… the rumours were true?"

"Indeed."

"Question, Hughes," Azura said. "The dragon isn't surrounded in shadowy aura, right?"

"You think it's a Doom Stone?" Flutter asked.

Hughes shook his head. "No, that is not the case. However, a Doom Stone _has_ fallen on the mountain somewhere. And we know that monsters affected by Doom Stones become twice as ferocious."

"Hm…" Azura muttered, thinking. "Then-"

"In order to keep me safe… my father locked me away…" Laura said, interrupting Azura's train of thought.

Azura was going to start again when a guard burst in. "Professor Hughes! We've got trouble! It's the Napdragon! We can't calm it down!"

 _Can these people stop interrupting my train of thought?!_ The girl thought angrily. Laura, shocked, rushed out of the cabin.

"Stop!" Hughes cried. "How reckless… You two!" He pointed at Azura and Flutter. "After her!"

"This is getting ridiculous…" Azura muttered as the two of them went after the princess.

* * *

"Laura!"

" _AGH!_ "

Azura and Flutter arrived to see Laura attempting – and failing – to calm the Napdragon. Azura immediately rushed to the princess's side. Just a moment later, guards rushed in front of her and stood to defend her.

"Azura," Flutter said. "The Napdragon isn't shadowy."

"As I was _going_ to say!" Azura huffed, still annoyed at being interrupted twice before. "It means the Doom Stone is affecting something else. Something that would make the Napdragon distressed."

Laura tried again to calm it, but the Napdragon lifted into the air.

"Watch out!" Flutter cried.

"HOLD IT!"

In a flash, King Erik and General Mustang appeared. "Looks like I'm just in time."

"Father!"

"Laura, step away, I'll deal with the dragon!"

"No, it's too dangerous!"

Erik grinned, and boasted that he could still make the dragon cower before him. Azura couldn't really imagine that with his short stature.

"Okay…? But what are you doing here, Father?"

"He was feeling guilty, so he brought you apple pie as a peace offering…"

"Mustang!" Erik cried. "Hold your tongue!"

The Napdragon roared. Erik got ready to attack, telling Laura that it takes them back to their adventures, as well as respecting her bond with animals.

"Wait!" Azura cried. "I think the Napdragon's trying to tell us something."

The dragon roared again.

"In… the… nest…?" Flutter translated.

"Your… babies…?" Laura asked.

"That's it!" Azura said. "The Doom Stone's affecting the Napdragon's babies!"

Erik understood and nodded. "I see. There must be something on the topmost peak. Laura."

"Yes?"

"You, Azura and Flutter should head to the peak immediately. I'll keep the dragon's attention."

"Yes, Father! Leave it to us!" Without another word, the three ran towards the peak. Once they got to the top, they noticed a hole and a rope leading down. One by one, the three went down into the nest. There, they saw the Napdragon's babies, covered in the shadowy aura.

Azura pointed at the nest. "There! There's the Doom Stone!"

Laura pulled out her sword. "We'll do it like before?"

"Yeah. Flutter and I will keep the babies' attention for a while. Hit the stone with everything you've got, Laura!"

With that, Azura rushed towards the babies as Laura began to hit the Stone again and again. As the two frantically dodged attacks, Laura gritted her teeth as her attacks slowly chipped at the stone.

"Come on! Hurry up!" she cried to herself, hitting the Stone even harder.

Meanwhile, Flutter convinced Azura to help Laura. Seeing no other option, she let Flutter continue distracting the babies and pulled out the bronze dagger she still had in her pouch.

" _EEK!_ " Flutter cried. Gritting her teeth, Azura slammed again and again into the Stone. And, together with Laura's efforts, they broke the Stone. The shadowy aura flew out of the Stone and the babies as Flutter breathed a sigh of relief.

Soon, the Doom Stone turned to the glass-like state from before. Before they could breathe, the nest shook as the Napdragon landed nearby, with the King and his men arriving soon after. After reconciling their differences, the atmosphere between the King, Hughes, and Laura was a lot happier.

The Napdragon roared, its cry gentler and happier. "I think it's saying thank you," Laura said. It roared again, pointing its head towards the chest. "Castele's… treasure? It says… you're worthy of Castele's treasure."

"Okay…?" Azura asked. _But I didn't do much…_ Shrugging, she went up to the chest and opened it, revealing… "A cogwheel?"

* * *

"Hm… how strange…" Erik remarked, looking at the cogwheel. "It's the Goddess's Cogwheel."

"The Goddess's Cogwheel?" Azura asked.

"A legendary gift granted to Reveria by the goddess. I've never seen it with my own eyes before…" Erik replied. Hughes then explained the history of the cogwheel as a treasure entrusted to the Napdragon, to bestow it upon a worthy person when the time came.

"So that time has finally come…" Hughes remarked.

"Precisely."

Everyone turned to behind the chest to see a young girl, with blonde hair and white robes, floating in the air. Azura wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that she had seen the girl before.

"O, King of the Mountain," the girl said. "There is not much time."

"King of the Mountain?" Erik asked. "That was how Kings of Castele were named in days of yore… You mean me?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, noble King Erik. This land, Reveria, is facing certain destruction…"

"Destruction?"

"I bring word… from Lunares… The sky… is falling… We are doing all we can, yet… there is a limit."

"Mysterious girl, what can we do?" Erik asked.

"The people must unite their wishes as one. All of Reveria must unite."

"You want us to unite with our cousins in other lands?"

"Yes."

"It's not as easy as that!"

"Azura."

"Huh?" Everyone asked, including Azura herself.

"I-I mean… you there!" the girl stammered, suddenly nervous, frantically shaking her head. "The N-N-Napdragon has marked you as someone worthy of the Goddess's treasure. It is a key… And you alone are worthy to carry it! You are our greatest hope, for sure!"

"For sure?" Laura and Azura asked simultaneously – Laura with a curious expression, Azura with her eyes narrowed.

"A-a-anyway! I have spoken!" the girl cried frantically, before disappearing.

 _That… was strange…_ Azura thought. _And I'm fairly sure I've seen that girl before…_

"Hm," Erik remarked. "What a strange girl."

"She certainly seemed to be rather flustered," Hughes said. "But if what she says is true, Your Highness-"

"Then Doom Stones are falling all across Reveria, not just in Castele," Azura finished. Hughes sniffed.

"Indeed…" Erik replied. "And the fact that our bonds of friendship with Port Puerto have dwindled bothers me…"

"Ah… the land of pirates and aristocrats…" Hughes remarked.

Azura tuned out the rest of the conversation and thought about the girl. _I think that girl might be the same one that showed up on the roof… Wait a minute, where's Flutter?_ She began to look around, not seeing the butterfly.

"Azura, Flutter," Erik's voice startled her. "I am eternally grateful to you both."

"Uh… you're welcome, your Highness," Azura said awkwardly. Erik then also looked around.

"Hm? Where is that butterfly?" he asked, before shaking his head, and resuming his talk with Laura.

"Fathers and daughters can be so funny…" Flutter remarked, flying back towards the group a few moments later.

"Flutter! You were here all along?" Laura asked.

"O-of course I was!"

"No, you weren't…" Azura muttered. _I don't miss a thing…_

"Hm… that strange girl… her voice sounded a lot like yours…" Erik mused.

"I-it must b-b-be your i-imagination!" Flutter replied nervously. "Right, Azura?" The butterfly turned to see Azura's eyes narrowed at her. "Eep! A-a-anyway… the Napdragon's happy again, so let's head back home!"

Oblivious, Laura nodded. "I'll be heading back to the castle. Seems like Father's all tuckered out. Goodbye for now, you two!"

"Sure," Azura replied, taking her attention off the nervous butterfly. "Oh, Hughes. You'll need this." With that, she threw the Cogwheel over to the researcher, who fumbled his hands in catching it, but managed to succeed.

"Ah… yes, of course…" The researcher remarked. With that, the group left the nest.

* * *

As she and Flutter walked back down the mountain, Azura was sure of three things.

One: Flutter was the white robed girl they just met. Furthermore, the girl was the same one who was on Pam's roof every night. _Even though I've only seen her once before, Pam's words about her definitely gives the impression she's up there every night._

Two: the girl's name was Yuelia. _Same voice, same clothes, definitely the same girl. And it matches Flutter's voice to a T._

Three: there was a reason why Flutter, or rather, Yuelia, was keeping this quiet. Considering the nervousness and tendency to be a bit scatter-brained, it seemed to be an innocent reason at best. It reminded Azura of herself in a way.

Meanwhile, Flutter was still rather nervous. _Did Azura notice? No way… but that look… argh, I can't think straight!_

However, by the time the two got back to the attic room in Castele, they were both too exhausted to really do anything about it. _Tomorrow, then,_ Azura thought.

"Good night, Azura!"

"Good night, Flutter."

 _ **Tales of Lunares Part 2 - Completed**_

* * *

" _I… um… well…"_

" _What's the matter? Don't hunch over, my dear. Stand up straight."_

" _I… I deceived my friends today."_

" _Did you, dear?"_

" _Yes… I was just trying to help everyone figure out what to do… I was so nervous…"_

" _I don't know what you're saying, dear. But you didn't mean to hurt anyone, did you?"_

" _N-no!"_

" _Then don't worry. Just tell them the truth in the end and say sorry. I'm sure they'll forgive you."_

" _I hope so…"_

" _I'm sure you didn't mean any harm, dear. I don't know who you deceived, but they'll forgive you. I hope you find the strength to tell them soon."_

" _Y-yes… me too…"_


End file.
